


To Have Just This Moment

by Loverofthelite



Series: In Time It will Heal (Modern AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, No beta because I am a lone writing ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofthelite/pseuds/Loverofthelite
Summary: Sweet little Modern Alternate Universe Anidala One Shot involving Aunt Ahsoka and the birth of the twins, which may or may not end up being an epilogue to another fic if I get a round to writing it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: In Time It will Heal (Modern AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	To Have Just This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters are not mine, but that of George Lucas' creation. And this is a Modern AU because I love the dynamic of Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka's relationship (all of which deserved happiness and happy endings together and were robbed), but I am not competent enough to handle writing the minutiae/complexities of the Star Wars universe in its original form. I do prefer Modern AUs as a general rule of thumb. Again, there are no betas when you are a lone ranger, so please excuse any errors.

Padmé‘s phone gently rumbled against the counter at the incoming call.

“Hey, sis! I’m going to be heading over soon.”

“Perfect! We’ll discuss where we want to go when you get here. Get here in one piece.”

“You know I can’t guarantee safe driving considering who my driving instructor was.”

Padmé looked over at Anakin as he walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out from the opened door.

“Ahsoka, I trust your driving more than his, even though his overprotective-Dad-instinct has been kicking in lately and he now officially drives as if he’s in competition for world’s slowest driver. Where he currently lacks in driving ability, he makes up for in driving me crazy with this pregnancy.”

“But we love him anyway.”

“Of course. But when you’re pregnant and need pickles and sorbet stat, hormones take no prisoners.”

“Ugh, please don’t make me eat that tonight.”

Padmé’s laughter caught Anakin’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, pausing to give her a kiss on her forehead.

“How aggravatingly sweet you can be. I was just telling Ahsoka about your not-so-speedy cravings run.”

“I’m just trying to practice safer driving for when the babies get here,” he called out to Ahsoka.

“Sometimes we can afford to pick up the pace,” Padmé challenged.

“It seemed like you didn’t mind ‘steady-as-she-goes’ last night.”

“Aaannnd that’s my queue to exit this conversation,” Ahsoka quipped.

“Love you, ‘Soka!”

“Love you, too!”

Padmé ended the call as Anakin adjusted his stance and pressed his palms on either side of her belly, feeling the kicks and rolls of their unborn twins. It was calming to him to feel them move; it let him know that they were full of life and thriving.

“Are you sure we should go out tonight? We can just have a nice night in and order some take out. I’m sure Ahsoka wouldn’t mind.”

Padmé gave Anakin a look of reproach.

“I’m only suggesting because of what the doctor said. With multiples. They could come anytime now.”

“Even more reason to get up and go out. Maybe _they’ll_ come out. Once they’re born, we can kiss nights out goodbye for a while. I love them, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’m over being pregnant. Your children don’t seem to care, with all their kicks to my ribs. I can’t blame them- they have everything they need in there, including a playground apparently.”

Anakin wasn’t about to contest his wife’s argument, she deserved to get what she wanted. Plus, she made a very valid point, but it didn’t make him worry any less. He just wanted to do what he could to help make her pregnancy experience as easy as possible for her as she was doing the heavy lifting. They only had a few weeks left before the babies were expected to arrive.  
  
“Fair enough,” he conceded, helping her up. She winced as she got up on her feet, her hands gripping his arms.  
Anakin paused in anticipation. Padmé wasn’t one to complain about pain, so any discomfort she had wasn't something to sneeze at. She could sense his worry rising. 

“Ani, I’m not going to explode. I promise.”  
  
“I’m not so sure.”  
  
“Just… a little sore.”  
  
“Mhmm.”

Attempting to distract him, her fingers played at the hem of the towel around his waist. He had gained some weight. It wasn’t sympathy weight- it was muscle mass and she was kind of angry with him for it.

“You know, you were supposed to get pudgy with me,” she mused, running her fingers across the bare taut skin of his waist.  
“You aren’t pudgy. You’re growing two babies, who probably account for half your weight,” Anakin said lifting her chin to kiss her lips, “And stop trying to distract me. I saw you wincing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she fibbed.

“I’m going to get ready. Ahsoka will be here any minute.”

Padmé bit her lower lip, her fingers trailing along her husband’s backside as he walked away towards the bathroom, again. She really wouldn’t tire of the sight, if only the pain in her back would tire of bugging her.

As she made her way to their living room, a sharper pain pulsed through her back to her front.  
“What was that?” She responded, half to herself and half to the twins. They continued their rolling around in her middle, seemingly unperturbed by anything but each other. She rubbed her hand on the lower part of her belly where it hurt most.

“I saw that,” Anakin called out, coming up behind her, ready and comfortably dressed. He rested his hand on her lower back.

“I’ll call Ahsoka and let her know that we’re going to stay…”

“Ani,” Padmé chided, rolling her eyes, “it’s just Braxton-Hicks contractions which is also something the doctor said would happen. They’ll go away soon enough.”

“You’re really set on going out? I still think it would be a good idea to stay in.”

She huffed, reconsidering, “fine.”

* * *

As predicted, Ahsoka took no issue with staying in. Between her graduation and planning for the babies, she knew they could all use some time to slow down. They settled for take-out and let Padmé make the selection of whatever she wanted. She and Anakin weren’t picky and it ended up being a sort of food adventure.  
  
Cartons and utensils littered the coffee table and Padmé ended up strewn across the couch wrapped in a blanket, her head in Anakin’s lap and her legs across Ahsoka’s, doubling as a makeshift holder for Ahsoka’s popcorn bowl.

They settled on a psychological thriller, which might have been a mistake. Everyone seemed a little more invested than they should be, slightly jumping at certain points in the movie. If it wasn’t for Ahsoka’s quick reflexes, popcorn would have covered the floor.

Padmé groaned as the last surprise in the movie ended up making the babies jolt. “Bathroom break! A little help?” Anakin pulled her up, as Ahsoka shifted closer to the edge of the couch.

Anakin and Ahsoka began to chat as they waited for Padmé to return. And after a few more moments, Anakin noticed she was still in the bathroom. 

“Hold that thought, Snips. I’m gonna check on, Padmé.” Anakin walked toward the bathroom door and tapped gently. “Angel, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ani,” she responded, “I think,” whispering the last part.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Still concerned, Anakin sat back down and continued the conversation with Ahsoka when Padmé approached with her hand on her back. “We’re going to have to leave the movie paused indefinitely. My water just broke.”

Ahsoka’s mouth popped open as she turned, waiting for Anakin’s response. Nothing.

“I think _he’s_ broken,” Ahsoka answered for him waving her hand in front of his face, “yeah, lights are on but no one’s home,” she added snapping.

Just then he came to, breaking through his stupor.

“You sure?” he asked, standing up from the couch.

“Positive.”

“Ahsoka, grab the ‘go-bag’ in the nursery, please.”

“Aunt Ahsoka is on the case,” she said saluting as she bounded to the nursery.

“Gotta call the doctor, your mom, Sola, Obi-wan and Satine, Bail and Breha...We have to get you to the hospital! This is it! Are you going to be able to make it to the car?”

“Ani, I am sure we have plenty of time,” she soothed, cupping his face in her hands. Her breathing was shortly stifled again by another contraction.

“That doesn’t look like we have time.”

“I threw the go-bag in the car. I’ll meet you guys there. And remember, Skyguy, time is of the essence. You'll have plenty of time to drive slow when you become a grandpa.”

“Very funny, Snips. I don't even want to think about that yet,” Anakin turned to Padmé, “ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

* * *

“It’s your first time?” the nurse asked as she went over the chart after adjusting the monitors on Padmé’s middle that measured the babies’ heart rates, “I could tell by your husband pacing outside the door. Calling everyone I’m sure.”

“He worries too much,” Padmé answered, ending with a hiss,” Oooow.”

“Epidural should be coming shortly.”

“Can’t come fast enough,” Padmé responded with some relief, pulling herself higher on the bed as Ahsoka walked in.

“How’s it going?”

“Honestly, think I am more concerned about your brother than getting the babies out of me. He’s more useful outside the room than inside, right now. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Promise. Scout’s honor.”

“I hope having him make calls helps calm his nerves.”

“I think that’s it,” Anakin stated triumphantly entering the room, “called everyone. God, I'm so nervous.”

“You’ve got this, Skyguy. You’re gonna be a great parent,” Ahsoka reassured, patting his back.

“Thanks, Snips. What about Padmé?”

“That’s not even a question. I’ve had full confidence in her since day one. If she can handle you, she can handle anything.”

“There it is,” Anakin laughed, shaking his head. His little sister could always be counted on to lighten the mood. He reached out for Padmé’s hand, gripping it with a gentle fervor, “I still can’t believe were having twins.”

“You’re telling me,” Padmé teased, squeezing Anakin’s hand as more pain coursed through her entire being. She caught her breath, “I have to push them out.”

* * *

And after several hours of labor, with the support of Anakin and Jobal, that’s exactly what she did. Their twins entered the world mewling, one right after the other, breaking the silence of bated breath held in the room.

“They’re perfect, Padmé,” Anakin whispered adoringly holding Leia in his arms as Padmé held Luke. “All parents say that, but it’s true.”

“I know,” she agreed, smiling down at a sleeping Luke, his breathing slow and even. His little fingers curled around her pinky as he nuzzled his face closer to his mother's skin. “They’re so beautiful,” she said with thoughtful pause. “It’d be rude not to share them, but I just want to be selfish and keep them to ourselves for just a few more moments.”

“That will probably change in week or two when they have you up all night, demanding to be fed,” Jobal remarked with a smile, “I’ll go get Ahsoka so she can sneak in a visit before Sola and the girls get here.”

Anakin continued looping around the room with his daughter in his arms. Despite being only hours old, he could already see that she looked exactly like Padmé. But still there was something about her that stood out as distinctly Shmi.

“They’re here!” Ahsoka whisper-yelled tip-toeing into the room, trying to compose herself, “they’re so cute! By the way, cool dad bands you have there, Skyguy.”

Anakin looked at the bands on his wrist, one for each of the twins, “if it wasn't for them being in our arms, I'd question if it was real. It feels so much like a dream.”

Ahsoka made sure to give both her nephew and niece equal amounts of attention, but she suddenly froze. Realization coming over her, “I wish mom was here to see this,” she thought aloud, resting her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“Me, too,” Anakin added, placing a kiss on the top of Ahsoka’s head. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. Moisture pooled in his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks looking once again at his newborn daughter’s face, “in a way, I feel like she is.” 

Despite the bitter-sweetness of it all, Anakin couldn’t help but feel a consuming joy. He would live in it for as long as he could, never forgetting this moment in time. 


End file.
